


Mark/Kieran The Hunt

by softpeaches



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeaches/pseuds/softpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Kieran's relationship during the Hunt. Sort of one shots sort of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark/Kieran The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is me from the future since I wrote this a few years back, ahhh i'm really sorry i made the spacing super weird and that it isn't the best but I hope you still enjoy it <3 also the POV is really weird uuhugh idk wooooops I'm keeping up for peoples enjoyment if they still want something but DISCLAIMER ITS NOT THAT SPECTACULAR

Mark’s POV

I bring my backpack up to my chest and take out a single piece of paper. It has 60 small hash marks each signifying a day I had been with the Wild Hunt. I dig out a small piece of charcoal from my pocket and add another line on the paper. Why am I even keeping track, I’m stuck here forever anyways, I think. I crumple up the piece of paper and throw it back into my backpack. All around me were members of the Hunt talking in small groups or trying to get some rest. I lay down against the cold ground and prop up my backpack against a rock as a pillow and an use extra shirt as a blanket. My eyes slowly close and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
“Mark, wake up,” a voice whispers into my ear, jerking me out of my sleep, “C’mon wake up.” I open my eyes to see Kieran's face above mine. Kieran is the only member of the Hunt who has ever shown kindness towards me. He has one silver eye and one black eye, but it never seems strange or scary, it just fits him perfectly. His hair is similar to the blues in the ocean - forever changing with his mood and never the same color. Everything about him is like a painting, beautiful and angelic - especially with his high cheekbones and how he holds himself.  
With his face so close to mine, my stomach did somersaults. Mark, what are you doing, you can’t get a crush on the member of the Hunt, they are keeping you away from your family. Stop being so immature and ridiculous! I think bitterly. “What do you want, the sun hasn’t fully set yet theres still some light."  
"I want to show you something, come with me." he whispers into my ear causing my body to shiver in the warm weather. I slowly look up and see a faint smile on his lips as he acknowledges my change of skin tone. I stare a bit too long at his lips and his smile gets a little wider. I quickly look away and get up. Kieran silently walks away and beckons me forward with one finger.  
After walking for ten minutes, Kieran pauses and whispers,”We made it”. He has taken me to a small glade filled with interesting types of plants and a small pool. Kieran takes off his jacket, revealing a deep v neck shirt and my skin returns to a pinky hue. ‘Isn’t this just what you wanted, alone time with Kieran.’ my mind murmurs. I sigh resenting my inner thoughts and look up at Kieran just as he notices my pink cheeks. He smirks and places his jacket next to the water. He turns around to approach me and my heartbeat starts to quicken.  
“Sit” he says gently as he bends down and crosses his legs. I follow his instructions and unzip my jacket. I turn towards Kieran and begin to ask him a question.  
“I w-“ he puts one finger against my mouth to quiet me down. With his other hand he points to the plants I had noticed earlier. Before I can protest I see that the plants are beginning to rapidly grow upwards towards the moon. A bud forms and it opens slowly to reveal a beautiful flower. The flower glows white and everywhere in the glade flowers had began to bloom. The sun had fully set but it was too early in the night for the hunt to go anywhere; so Kieran and I’s disappearance would go unnoticed. I quickly glance over to Kieran to see him studying me and I hoped it was too dark for him to see me become a darker shade of pink. I shyly look back to the flowers as he stands up and offers me his hand. I grasp it and he pulls me up and our faces become less than two inches apart.  
“The flowers are beautiful,” I whisper in his ear which causes him to shudder, much to my satisfaction. ‘He likes me, and I think I like him. Maybe I can make a move.’ I think. But before I can do anything, Kieran crouches down and plucks one of the glowing flowers from the ground and hands one to me.  
“I hope you don’t have allergies.” he jokingly says.  
“No need to worry.” I breathe. As Kieran rises I grab his wrist and pull him closer to me and kiss him on the cheek. My heart starts beating faster and faster as I pull away and whisper, “Thank you,”.  
I can feel his pulse start to quicken as my grip on his wrist tightens. “No problem shadow boy,” he whispers back. Although I’ve been tormented for the past two months about being half shadow hunter; it doesn’t feel like an insult coming from Kieran. He kisses me on the mouth causing me to gasp. My heart beats faster and the butterflies in my stomach become frantic.  
"Lets head back to camp" he says after we pull apart. I stand their stunned until I realize he's waiting for me 

 

Have a lovely day xxoo! I am going to be posting every Monday - maybe more.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for getting through this train wreck I wrote a few years back follow me on twitter if ur bored @soobybooby


End file.
